Roller and ball bearings are typically used to provide radial support for a rotating component, such as a drive shaft, while permitting rotational motion. A bearing includes an inner ring, an outer ring, and a plurality of rolling elements located between and in rolling contact with the inner and outer rings.
As with any relative motion between two metal objects, the frictional contact between the rolling element and the rings results in heat. Excessive heat can result in seizing of a bearing. To prevent this, many existing bearing designs reduce the friction between the contacting elements through the use of lubricating grease or oil. This tends to add weight to the bearing.
Another problem with conventional bearing designs is that any looseness between the rolling elements and the rings can result in the development of vibration in the bearing, which reduces the life of the bearing and can lead to noise, especially in enclosed compartments.
A need exists for an improved bearing design that minimizes noise and vibration.